8 ans APSK
by Melianne
Summary: OS / Ai après la mort de Shinichi Kudo, soit huit ans après SK. C'est une histoire de reconstruction sentimentale.


8 ans APSK – Huit ans après Shinichi Kudo

Aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, je pleure. Je ne sais jamais comment faire arrêter ces larmes à part par le sommeil. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse un jour guérir de la perte de l'être aimé. On peut essayer de ne pas y penser, essayer de se divertir l'esprit, de se dire qu'il était heureux. Mais la vérité est surtout que j'ai un vide immense non seulement dans mon cœur mais aussi dans tout mon corps.

Il me manque terriblement. Cet imbécile de détective a créé un creux en moi que je ne pourrais plus jamais remplir. L'amour marche de cette façon. Il vous empli de bonheur, et quand il part, il vous laisse une douleur terrible. Et cela pour n'importe quel type d'amour.

Celui d'une sœur partie trop vite, ou d'un ami précieux. L'amour est la chose qui maintien les gens en ce monde. Et la haine, aussi. L'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments tellement proches. Etre amoureux, c'est osciller de manière permanente entre ces sentiments. On s'aime et on se haie, mais plus on s'aime et plus on se haie.

Je l'aime et je le déteste. Maintenant je le déteste, parce qu'il n'est plus là pour apaiser ma haine et mes peurs. Est-ce que la haine me tire de mon lit tous les matins ? Cette onde qui me crispe les muscles à certains moments. Je la sens dans mon ventre, comme une force qui me donne envie de hurler et d'envoyer valser tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi.

Une fois la colère passée, c'est la tristesse qui m'envahie. Mais ces crises de désespoir ne viennent que quand je suis seule, comme si elles savaient que je ne voulais pas me montrer. Elles sont de plus en plus rares, je ne me suis pas écroulée depuis plusieurs mois. Je me sens presque coupable qu'elles s'apaisent.

Quand je vais au travail ce jour-là, je remarque quand même qu'un homme me sourit dans l'entrée du bâtiment dans lequel je travaille. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois. Cette fois ci, comme je le vois, il vient vers moi. Je remarque alors ses cheveux noirs de jais, et assez longs. Il porte un jean, et une chemise blanche qui reflète le doux soleil du matin. Alors je regarde ses yeux bleus comme la mer, et je dois rester un moment plongée dedans, parce que je sors de mon esprit à l'aide de petits mouvements de la main de l'homme qui vient de m'arrêter.

Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a ses yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence. Les mêmes que le détective fou que j'ai connu.

-Vous allez bien ? me questionne-t-il, une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oui… euh ?

-Klaus.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce prénom explique probablement ses traits occidentaux et son léger accent. Il a environ la trentaine, je pense. Sa légère barbe lui va bien.

-Je travaille avec vous depuis plusieurs mois, me dit-il.

Cette fois ci, il m'a surprise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu… quoique. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait pris la défense de cette fille pendant cette histoire ? Je ne me souviens pas bien. Je fronce les sourcils. Moi qui fut physionomiste.

-Vous avez l'air perdue dans vos pensées. A quoi pensez-vous ? me demande-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que sa question est déplacée après que j'ai soulevé les sourcils en un arc de cercle très exagéré, et souris légèrement. Je me rends compte que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas souris quand je sens comme si certains muscles se dérouillaient.

-Je me disais que tu as les yeux d'un ami, lui dis-je, avant de me rendre compte que je l'ai tutoyé.

-J'espère qu'il a des beaux yeux.

Cette fois ci, je sens mon souffle passer rapidement de mes poumons à mes narines.

-Il avait des yeux très envoutants, dis-je, à moitié plongée dans mes souvenirs, à moitié sur Terre.

Sans le faire exprès, j'ai parlé au passé. Parce qu'il n'est plus là. Il le relève, je crois, mais il ne dit rien ou ne laisse rien transparaitre.

-Si j'ai des yeux envoutants, j'espère bien pouvoir t'envouter un jour. Bonne journée, Haibara Ai, me dit-il en me laissant devant l'entrée, alors que lui sort. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant qui pouvait bien être cet énigmatique homme.

Je travaille toute la journée en y repensant pas un seul instant, parce que c'est comme ça que je survis, je me perds dans mon travail. Quand je rentre du travail, tard le soir alors qu'il fait presque nuit, je me surprends à me demander si je croiserai Klaus dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je balaie très vite cette idée de mon esprit. Après tout, j'ai déjà fait tuer quelqu'un, l'ange de la mort que je suis doit éviter au maximum d'approcher les gens. Si je ne lui reparle pas, il m'oubliera surement.

Mais le matin suivant, et celui d'après, je trouve des magnifiques bouquets sur mon bureau. J'ai envie de revoir ses yeux bleus. Est-ce mal ? Ils me rappellent lui. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui imposer ça. Alors que je pense à ce que je dois faire ou pas, face à une formule chimique sur papier, il se pointe devant moi.

-Ou sont les fleurs ?

-Oh. Tu es là.

-Brillant esprit de déduction, dit-il en contournant le bureau et en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-Fais comme chez toi, raillai-je. Elles sont dans d'autres salles. J'avais peur que les produits chimiques ne les abîment.

Il semble se détendre, et le soupçon de peur qui trônait dans ses yeux le quitte assez vite. Il avait peur que je ne jette ses fleurs. D'un côté, je trouve ça très mignon, et je souris d'un sourire franc qui achève de le détendre parce qu'il me sourit aussi.

J'ai refusé trois fois de l'accompagner au restaurant, mais j'ai fini par lui dire oui. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi.

Je suis partie. Je l'ai laissé en plan chez lui, alors que je venais de passer ma première nuit d'amour avec lui, un mois après que je l'ai rencontré. Je ne peux pas m'impliquer dans la vie des gens. J'ai l'impression que tout est excessif chez moi. Mes réactions, mes sentiments.

-Ai ! Arrête-toi !

Je l'entends hurler ça sous le soleil du matin, alors que les rues sont désertes. Je continue, il m'attrape la main.

-Pourquoi tu fuis ?!

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-C'est faux. Pourquoi ? tu as peur de quelque chose ? de demande d'un ton quasiment désespéré avec ses grands yeux bleus qui me font fondre. Et d'ailleurs c'est ce que je sens qu'il va m'arriver. Ma colère est de retour, je tente de la ravaler, mais j'explose devant lui :

-Evidement que j'ai peur ! Tu me rappelles sans cesse le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé ! Ton insolence ! Tes yeux ! Ton intelligence ! C'est insupportable et tellement agréable à la fois ! Je suis éperdument perdue !

Il fronce les sourcils :

-Celui qui t'as envoutée.

Je me calme en voyant qu'il reste serein. Je passe ma main sur mon nez devenu rouge, alors que la partie tristesse avait pris le dessus. Je renifle.

-C'est toi qui m'a envoutée, Klaus.

Il s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras forts, et nus. Il n'a pas pris le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt.

-Je suis désolée que tu es perdu cet homme.

-Il s'appelait Shinichi Kudo.

Il parut surpris un instant, mais ne rajoute rien. Au bout d'un moment, il me ramène chez lui, parce que je devais me débarbouiller.

Un soir, quelques mois plus tard, alors que nous sommes ensemble dans son lit, je lui dis que j'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

Je réfléchi un moment.

-De t'aimer. Et d'être aimée.

Il me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras.

-L'amour c'est se perdre dans l'autre. C'est normal d'avoir peur. J'ai peur.

-Toi ?

Il rigole légèrement, avant de se retourner et de m'embrasser le ventre pendant que je rigole. Quand on s'arrête essoufflés par nos enfantillages, je le regarde, et je me sens prête.

-Est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Si tu me racontes je t'écouterai.

Alors je parle. Il ne part pas. Au lieu de ça, il me serre dans ses bras protecteurs et me dit que ça devait être horrible et il me dit qu'il m'aime.

Je crois que je l'aime aussi. Et je ne m'en veux pas. Shinichi, je ne sais pas si le paradis existe mais je suis sûre que si tu peux m'entendre, tu es content d'avoir gagné sur mon ascendant psychopathe de l'organisation.

 _Je t'aime_

 _Epouse-moi_

 _Je suis enceinte_

 _Bienvenue au monde, Helen_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Je sais. Je suis fou de toi. Pour toujours._


End file.
